A Change of Hearts
by PoetKnowit20
Summary: In their 7th and final year of Hogwarts, with the help of an unlikely ally in Draco Malfoy the trio once again set out to fight the forces of evil and Hermione discovers that she never really knew the man that Draco Malfoy is...ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is my first fanfiction! Please be kind! I've also posted it on the harrypotterfanfiction as well! Anyways please read, enjoy and review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1:**

Malfoy looked over at the Gryffindor table in disgust, his upper lip curled into an all-too familiar sneer. Merlin…he hated that sickly trio, the snivelling blood traitor with his weedy gangly body, the know-it-all Mudblood and well...Potter enough said.

They were now in their 7th and final year after the death of the Dark Lord. His father had been condemned to Azkaban with many of the other Death Eaters leaving him and his mother to pick up the pieces of his fathers beliefs. However Malfoy felt he could only be so grateful that the "Golden Trio" had essentially saved him after all the years of hatred on both sides it not just dissipate overnight. They had saved him from condemning himself to the life of a Death Eater, just to please his father, a man he feared more than the Dark Lord himself.

Unfortunately however his gratitude lasted only for about a minute right up until the moment he saw the look on Potter's stupid face and decided that they weren't going to become friends anytime soon. He watched the sappy display of giggles and smiles until he could bear it no longer and stood up to show them exactly why Draco Malfoy was feared. His peers at the table watched him in a mixture of awe and fear as he rose from the table and strode arrogantly over to their table although it ticked him off when he saw Blaise Zabini sporting a rather annoying grin on his face as he laughed and shook his head at his friend. After everything that had happened Zabini still remained his friend and he appreciated it more than ever when he saw Goyle without his constant companion.

Once he reached the table he noticed that they all had their backs turned away from him as if they were deliberately ignoring him or even just hadn't noticed him, either way it royally pissed him off.  
>"Potter" he growled in the most contemptible voice he could muster. "Could you please shut that air hole that is sat in the middle of your over-grown head? I can't enjoy my food properly with this disgusting display". Smirking at Harry's obvious dislike of him, he hardened his steely glare to make sure that Potter knew the feeling was completely mutual.<p>

"Piss off Malfoy..."Ron tried to interject but Draco stopped him dead in his tracks  
>"Quiet you ugly ginger peasant or <em>I'll will make you<em>" he promised, pronouncing every syllable clearly. Ron continued to glare at him but Draco noted to his satisfaction that Weasley had indeed shut his overly large mouth and what's more he noticed, a huge smirk now formed on his face, that in his weedy over-grown neck there had been a ever so slight gulp and that behind his bright blue glare there was a twinge of fear, Gryffindor courage his arse…

However there was one well-spoken voice that interrupted, who was clearly not frightened, causing Malfoy to recall, with some recoil, the hideous scene where the person belonging to that voice had nearly broke his perfect nose.  
>"What do you want Draco? Other than to wind us up and generally spoil everyone's mood?" she glared up, seeing Malfoy catch a lick of colour to his pale cheeks, who clearly was displeased to hear someone of her status use his first name. A faint but audible 'oooooooooh' came from the Gryffindor table with a few giggles and snickers which quickly ended as Malfoy stared murderously down the table.<br>"Silence you filthy Mudblood" he hissed trying, with some desperation, to get some of the reaction he'd seen in Weasley from her but there was none, instead she replied back

"Draco, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid we're not third years anymore and that insult won't really work now, especially since Voldemort is _dead_" she said pointedly smiling at the way Malfoy visibly flinched at the mention of his former master's name.

"If you really have this much free time why don't you spend it kicking some puppies or sucking face with dear old Pansy over there?"  
>He shuddered at the repulsive images that coursed through his mind which were even worse than Voldemort. He looked over to cast his eyes on Pansy Parkinson, mouth hanging open, eyes glazed over in his direction and practically drooling, trying to undress him with her eyes. He wrenched his eyes from the sight that made you wish you would go blind then have to look at it any longer and turned back to Granger.<p>

"First off all I'd rather suck face with Weasley over here than…than…_that_" he snarled, smirking at the way Weasley gagged at the images that were now in his head.  
>"Just because you have been hailed as heroes of the wizarding world do you expect me to just bend down kiss your stinking Muggleborn feet? Are you trying to piss me off, Granger?"<p>

Hermione returned his smirk with a devilish one of her own and spoke.  
>"Trust me Malfoy I couldn't bear the thought of a Pureblood such as you having to degrade himself to kiss my 'stinking Muggle-born feet' but now that you mention it, I thought I WAS pissing you off, I'll have to try harder next time" she said turning her grin onto full beam.<p>

"Just you wait Granger; you'll see what happens when I'm really angry" he snarled.  
>"You turn green and burst out of your robes because I'msure Pansy would <em>love <em>to see that?" she chuckled, earning stifled laughter and cackles from the Gryffindor's. Malfoy was impressed although he hated to admit by her newfound confidence but he was going to make her regret making a fool out of him.

"Malfoy if you dare try to do anything to her I swear I'll…" growled Harry.  
>But Malfoy spat back almost immediately "What? What is the 'Chosen One' going to do? If you think I'm afraid of you then you really know nothing about me".<br>He then put his face close towards Hermione's hair, it had a sweet smell of vanilla, no doubt some Muggle concoction, he thought disgusted, it infected his nostrils

"...I'll be seeing you Granger" he growled and then he stood up with a cocky smirk planted on his face and strode off down the Hall, to begin plotting Hermione Grainger's descent into utter misery. He was going to make her beg for forgiveness if it was the last thing he did…

"God I hate him... you'd think he'd be a little bit more grateful" Harry hissed, shaking his head in disgust..."Are you alright Hermione?" He asked his emerald eyes narrowed in concern. Hermione smiled at her best friend  
>"I'll be fine, I doubt Malfoy will really try anything" she said though she was unsure who she was comforting. The heat of his breath was still warm on her neck …God she wanted to go wash herself right now...what was Draco going to do?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was well into the night at the Slytherin Common Room, and the dying embers from the immense fireplace glowed, casting a dim light onto the lone, pale-haired occupant of the room. The light reflected across the room shedding light on the elegant, wispy silver and green banners that hung high from the ceiling. On the sofa closet to this fire Malfoy lay lounging across its leathery fabric. His pale but masculine face illuminated by the light, he was in fact, strikingly handsome when he didn't wear his usual Slytherin sneer. His face had a strong, masculine jaw whose angles were perfectly illuminated in the dim light, a straight, regal nose which was no doubt due to his fine Pureblood lineage and strikingly ashen blonde hair that hung elegantly just above his eyes. But it was those eyes…those eyes which were a piercing grey/blue that was like a raging ocean storm, those eyes were what made him truly overwhelming.

However this is all easily forgotten when he you saw that sneer on his handsome face and that black inky stain that tarnished the pale skin of his forearm, these things reminded you of his real nature. Malfoy had been scribbling away with his quill furiously at a piece of parchment for hours now, planning the downfall of a certain Muggleborn witches. He was being extremely entertained by all the various ways in which he could make her life a misery but he decided that the thing he had planned for her must be something big, something that would make Granger fear and respect who Draco Malfoy was.

Hermione was walking, prompt as usual, down the corridor to her Muggle studies lesson, her hair curled in its natural honey ringlets which bounced as she proceeded merrily to her next class. In her hand she had her favourite book 'Hogwarts: A History' and had a small content smile planted on her face. She had to admit that she had been worried about Malfoy but it had been a whole month now and apart from the occasional glare at her from the Slytherin Table he hadn't bothered her at all. She didn't even know why she was thinking about him anyway, he couldn't do anything really because that would require him to actually have a spine, which as she was sure considering past experience, he did not possess. She turned the corner and halted when she observed Malfoy with his back leaned against the corridor, near to where she stood, smirking at her. She was the first to talk.

"Malfoy…are you going to just keep standing there or do you have an actual reason for being in my way?" she asked, fixing him with a cold hard glare. When all she got back was a snicker of amusement from him she decided she had had enough of wasting her time when she had a lesson to get to.

She made a move to get past him but he stuck a thick arm against the wall blocking her path, his face loomed in so close to hers that she didn't dare breathe. The silence was unbearable as all that could be heard was the rustling of his black robes and no doubt the sound of her own heartbeat as it reverberated around the corridor. He fixed her with a cold stare which she returned, his eyes were unfathomably deep but she refused to let herself get sucked in. Instead she found oxygen again and spoke in a clear and confident voice or at least what she hoped it was.

"What do you want Malfoy? If you think I'm afraid of you then you are sincerely mistaken".

His upper lip curled as he sneered at her "Yes…believe me when I say that your Gryffindor courage won't last you long Granger, especially once you have a taste of what I've got in store for you".

She felt fearful butterflies make an appearance in her stomach but she ignored them.  
>"I'm sorry Malfoy but whatever date you had planned I'm afraid you're really not my type" she said faking an apologetic look and gave him a smirk to match his own, she refused to take him seriously. His eyes flashed with anger as he noticed this and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration but he quickly reeled it in. Instead his face formed an evil smirk and his long fingers planted even more firmly against the cold stone of the corridor wall.<p>

"Believe me Granger if the fate of the planet's population depended on us I still wouldn't touch your disgusting Mudblood body for fear of infection" he spat looking up and down her body as if it was rotting.

"If you are in such disbelief of how serious I am than I shall just have to convince you won't I? You have no idea of what I'm capable of and _trust me one this _you truly have no idea what fear is…yet" he whispered, smirking even more when he witnessed just for a second her huge hazel eyes widen in fear before her face regained its calm composure. She quickly ducked under his arm and darted to class feeling his eyes follow her as she left.

Usually Hermione enjoyed her Muggle studies lesson despite being a Muggle-born herself she always took enjoyment in seeing how the wizarding world saw Muggles and their technology. However she took no enjoyment from her class today as all her thoughts was consumed by a certain person who she had always believed to be all mouth and no action. Yet his words had frightened her, he seemed different somehow, she could sense the power that emanated from him and it made her wonder what he _was_capable of? She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room where she greeted Harry and Ron who immediately noticed the troubled frown her face.

"What did that git Malfoy do?" Harry growled understanding what had happened before she had even a chance to sit down, his emerald eyes flashing behind his glasses.  
>"Harry, calm down he didn't <em>do<em>anything he was just trying to scare me and its not going to work, Honestly…Ron breathe!" she gasped, as she saw Ron's face that had now become a brilliant red and what now resembled a beetroot, she smiled at her friend as he let his breath out in a hiss in an effort to calm himself down. After the war they soon realised that weren't right together but he continued to be her best friend and look out for her as always and she did the same for him.

"I swear to God next time I see that bloody git, he is dead!" he snarled. Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down on the sofa with her book amused as Ron and Harry began to list all the different jinxes and curses they would cast on Malfoy if they came close to her. Even though she knew they were being over-protective it still made her feel better knowing that they were there for her.

Malfoy looked between his faithful but undoubtedly stupid comrades. He spoke in a loud and clear voice hoping to drill the execution of the plan home one more time.

"Jasper, Goyle do you understand what I have asked of you?" he asked for what felt the millionth time. He strangely missed Crabbe at times like this and he could tell Goyle did too but neither spoke about him, it was like an unwritten rule between the two of them. Jasper although young was a convenient little Slytherin manipulative who was as cold as they come and eager for the chance to do some damage to any Gryffindors'. They nodded in unison to show their understanding of his plan and he smiled, everything was coming together nicely and soon he would be able to see the look on Granger's face when she knew that he had gotten the better of her.

**Please review! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
><strong>

It was so silent now. The chatter of students and sound of quills scribbling on rough parchment had dissipated, the musky smell of old tomes and texts flowed through the air as Hermione, alone, pondered the library shelves' wondering what was taking Harry and Ron so long. She sighed for about the 20th time now, she was getting really irritated. Her face furrowed in concentration as she tried to find a book she _hadn't _read. She had planned to meet them in the library at 8 and it was now almost 9 o'clock.

She was about to give up but when she looked over her shoulder, she saw two heads of hair approach her. One was a brilliant red that hung over his ears and got slightly in bright blue eyes so that he had to keep flicking it away and the other was a head of jet black spiky hair that looked like it had been styled by a hedgehog.  
>She smiled at her two friends<p>

"What took you so long?" she asked.  
>Harry and Ron looked at each other two identical grins split across their faces. Ron's face broke into one of his silly grins and he said.<br>"Sorry Hermione, we were…err a little busy but we're here now!" at this Harry snickered a little earning him a raised eyebrow from Hermione.  
>She frowned at the two of them "May I ask, what's so funny?" Harry laughed a little.<p>

"Sorry Mione, we've just found something in a classroom that we want to show you. You won't understand until you see it for yourself…it really is something" he promised. She thought about what it could be and decided it probably wasn't Malfoy in a big sparkly dress tied up ready for her to torture him but still…it couldn't hurt to take a peek especially if it was as hilarious as the massive grins on their faces seemed to indicate.  
>She grinned at the pair of them "Okay then lead the way to this mystery then!"<p>

She proceeded to follow her two best friends down the dimly candle-lit corridors until she reached the familiar layout of the Defence against the Dark Arts Classroom. She peered around the heavy oak door taking in the nostalgic sight of one of her favourite classrooms. They entered the room and Hermione with her brow in its usual quizzical formation, turned around to question her friends to as to where the surprise was.

But as she turned she heard the voice of what she believed to be Ron but it was somewhat gruffer, yell "_Petrificus Totalus!"  
><em>She felt the spell hit her spine and her entire body freeze as she fell down to the floor in a solid lump.

Every fibre in being was struggling against the binding curse she felt her eyes sting with tears as she felt herself being rolled over to look at who she thought were her friends. She gazed up, unwillingly of course, to see the distorted images of who she had thought were her friends. Harry now sported a short brown buzz-cut and an ugly, evil look on his face that the real Harry could never muster whilst Ron's chin had seemed to double in size, its gelatinous folds wobbled as he whispered

"_Muffliato_…we don't want anyone to hear you now do we?" he sneered, pulling a thin upper lip over his ghastly teeth. He bent over her rigid body and pulled her wand from her robe and placed it on a nearby shelf, taunting her. She struggled in vain against the curse but her body refused to listen to her commands.

She then realized who her attackers were or at least one of them, who she assumed could only be the other half of Malfoy's former henchmen; Goyle. He lent down and whispered in her ear, the remnants of Ron still lingered in his face, she hated it, she didn't want to associate Ron or Harry with anything this cruel. His putrid breath saturated her nostrils as her hissed into her ear "Malfoy sends his best".

He stood up and seemed to think, for a moment ,which was unusual for Goyle. He took forever mulling, no doubt taunting Hermione with the silence and then he pulled back his leg and he yelled

"And this is for Crabbe!" and his foot connected with her side causing her to she let out a shriek of pain or what would have been one if she could have moved. Goyle watched the silent of show on Hermione's face which twisted with pain and tears before he seemed satisfied.

With that last act, Goyle and some sickly Slytherin who she couldn't remember the name of, who had now fully transformed and went over to the doorway and turned to face her. Goyle flicked his wand one last time towards the cupboard in front of her and let out a barely audible whisper of "_Alohomora_". Then they were gone with a slam and click of the heavy wooden door no doubt to report their good work to their pale-haired master.

How could she have been so naïve as to not think Malfoy would pull something like this? She chided herself, trying to ignore the wrenching pain in her side; how could she not have known they weren't her real friends? Although who would've thought Malfoy would have actually had the brains? He had left her alone for a month…she thought carefully…and then it hit her as it always did. It was the exactly the necessary amount of time it took to brew a polyjuice potion which she of course had had more than enough experience with!

She worried for her friends safety now, how did Malfoy get their hair? And was the reason they hadn't come to meet her because they were locked up somewhere? She panicked for a moment but calmed herself down. She highly doubted that they had been captured, Ron and Harry were more than capable of looking after themselves and it seemed far too direct for Malfoy.

She fumed slightly, why hadn't she seen through it all? And now she would just have to wait in the darkness until the effects of the binding curse wore off, she glanced up at her wand which Goyle had very deliberately placed on the cupboard so she could see it clearly, if only she could move!

Typical Slytherin move she growled to herself in her mind, right in the back of course... She began to think of all the wand-less spells that she knew that could possibly help her out of this situation but she couldn't think of anything helpful! Come on Hermione think! She comforted herself with the notion that when she was very capable of moving, there would be one fair-haired git who was going to fall victim to many unfortunate curses and jinxes...

However her thoughts were stopped dead as she heard an ominous creak from the cupboard in front of her, she gulped. The mahogany door which she could barely make out opened a fraction further and further again until it was fully ajar.

Fear now perforated her body, she felt her body go cold and her heart began to resound loudly in her head. She could feel her body course with adrenaline, whatever Malfoy had left for her; she was completely and utterly vulnerable to it. She finally felt the fear that Malfoy had promised. Her stomach did somersaults making her feel nauseous and she could feel the sweat mingle with her clothes in a hot and suffocating fashion and her cheeks streak themselves with uncontrollable tears. She felt as if she were shaking although she knew it was a physical impossibility.

Hermione eyes stared at the now opened cupboard, she could see nothing but black until that darkness moved and began, achingly slow, to move itself from them cupboard. Time seemed to stand still as it pulled its dark form from the depths of the wardrobe.

She saw it. She saw what it was... what had stepped out of the cupboard. Its long black robes trailed on the floor as it stared at her, moving slowly towards her. Hermione desperately tried to be brave once again but she couldn't, it was her worst nightmare, she couldn't imagine anything more cruel, it was everything Malfoy had promised.

Her mind became a mix of hate, fear and confusion, a barrage of tears now leaked freely from her lashes as she met its black, vacuous eyes and knew that there was nothing she could do...

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reviews are love! :D  
><strong>

If Malfoy could bounce, he would be doing just that. Considering how happy he was he would probably start bursting into song not that Malfoy ever in any circumstances sang... He was overjoyed, like a child whose Christmas had come early. He thought of the look that would be on Grangers know-it all face, her usual frown would be shrivelled up in fear. After hearing the good work of his trusted friends…or more appropriately, the good work of his minions, he decided that it was time that the "evil" villain made his appearance, so he could see for himself what state the Great Granger was in.

He hadthought she was more intelligent than that to be caught so easily or perhaps it was because she didn't believe how dedicated he was to making her life pure misery. Either way it had been an easy plan to execute and he was proud of himself, a true Slytherin, he grinned to himself. He had extracted the hairs from both Ron and Harry in a scuffle they had earlier this evening after Malfoy had succeeded in winding them up enough to go for him, which to be honest, didn't take long. He took a punch to the face from Potter but it was well worth what he got in return.  
>However they didn't have time to tell Hermione about their little 'scuffle' because a Slytherin teacher just happened to 'pass by' at the same time. The teacher, whom Malfoy had called in a little favour from, slapped Potter and Weasel with a detention, leaving little Miss Granger all on her own. He chuckled at the cunning of his own plan, he truly was brilliant…<p>

He passed another dim corridor and another small evil grin began to form on his face. It was everything, he had promised, he had enjoyed watching the fear in eyes, her breath falter and he swore he could hear her heart thump loudly in her chest. He wanted to experience that again for her to be affected by it, by him. He had warned her that she would face her worst fears and what better way…

She was trapped in a room with a Boggart after all and she would powerless to stop all her worst fears forming in front of her, terrorizing her. He imagined what would taunt her…perhaps an essay with a giant F across it? Or maybe giant spiders like Weasely? He had imagined the scene a million times, her begging him for forgiveness that she was sorry, that a Mudblood like her shouldn't have dared to show him up the way she had. He couldn't wait to see what glorious sight waited for him; he let his legs form longer, quicker strides as he turned down the Defence against Dark Arts corridor towards were Granger was trapped.  
>"This is going to be highly entertaining" he chuckled wickedly to himself, rubbing his hands together like some dodgy merchant as he approached the door.<p>

She stood before Hermione as real as the day that had Voldemort died, pale skin that was veiled in black lace and wild, messy hair which reflected the madness that was undoubtedly within. Her eyes were empty pools of jet black which bore down on Hermione. A wand held firmly in a seemingly frail hand that did not mirror the dark power that flowed through the slender frame. Hermione shut her eyes and tried to remind herself that she was dead, that Bellatrix was dead, this was simply an illusion charm or…then she realized what it was… it was a Boggart.

She began to try and think of something funny to change the creature but she remembered with a curse in her head, whilst the creature chuckled as if it knew also, that she did not have her wand, a chill travelled down her spine. She could not stop it. Her mind rewound back to that day, she tried to think, desperately of anything, anything at all but that day she suffered at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange but nothing came. She stared in horror as Bellatrix lifted her wand and her mouth began to form the words that she truly feared the most. She let out a silent scream and waited for the pain to sear though her body.

Malfoy took a deep breath as he reached the door. He let his trademark smirk settle on his face before he swung open the door and was about to step in but he stopped dead in his tracks. He took in the sight that transported him back a year, a year he had tried to rid himself off. His insane aunt stood over a helpless Hermione, just as she was now, and had tortured her for information with Malfoy powerless to stop her. He had felt sick to the core, watching as Granger writhed in agony under the powerful will of his cruel aunt, even though Granger was beneath him, a Mudblood, deep down somewhere he knew nothing living deserved to be hurt like this, no matter how annoying they were. And now it was the same scene again, Granger was relieving the same nightmare because of him. He was unable to do anything but watch before. But this time he could do something about it.

He knew he owed her that much, these sorts of fears were not a game. They were tangible and they could hurt her and ultimately they could break her. When he had been imagining her fears he had imagined something to him that would be seemingly silly and trivial, something that Malfoy could taunt her about but never in a million years would have he thought about that night. It was his fault that not only her worst fear was stood in front of her but that it had become her fear in the first place…

He dashed into the room, slamming the door behind him so no-one else could see. And without thinking he instinctively pulled out his wand and with a lightening quick flick of his wand and shouted "Stupefy" sending the Bellatrix or rather the Bogart flying into the wall. He took a step closer, he let his eyes flicker to Hermione for a second; tears streaked her face as her body lay rigid on the floor, a twinge of guilt passed through his body. His hairs stood on end and he felt his stomach flip in that nauseating way as it had that day.

But he had no time to contemplate it now and turned his attention back to the Bogart which moved towards him and began to transform into the all-too familiar form of his father. Memories began to flicker though his mind, memories of pain, of fear and hatred. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused before pointing his wand at the creature in the form of his father and yelled "_Riddikulus_". The Bogart twitched and began to shudder violently as it transformed his father into an ugly giant house-elf with an elongated, droopy nose and pink sparkly tutu on and with a flick of his wand cast it back into the cupboard and locked it.

He let his breath out in a long hiss, rubbing his temples with his fingers, seemingly collecting himself and his thoughts. He turned to where Hermione lay and knelt down beside her, but not too close, he kept himself just within an arm's reach but nothing more.

Hermione had watched in awe as the very person who had placed in this situation and just saved her. His skills in magic had vastly improved…or were they always that good? He was now knelt beside her. His face flickering with emotions mirroring how she felt inside, she felt confused, frightened, angry and grateful that she was okay and so many more, it was hard to count. She also felt somewhat curious she had always imagined Lucius Malfoy to be like his son, a coward but why then did the Bogart turn into Malfoy's father and why, Draco just for a second, cringed at the sight of Lucius, his face a mix of fear and fury.

Malfoy's eyebrows creased together as if he felt her eyes boring onto her "Don't even think about it Granger" he stated simply, his voice had a threatening edge. However when he finally looked her a sad look settled on his face. Out of all the pranks Malfoy had thought about, he wished he hadn't picked this one, he had shown her humanity now, and that he despite his attitude, was soft; he didn't let anyone see that. He muttered the spell to release her and watched her as she sat up slowly.  
>He flinched as she let out a cry of pain as she tried to sit up. Her hand clutching her side, tears falling freely down her face, he had never seen her look this fragile. He moved towards her but when he saw the look of fear in her eyes he decided against it.<p>

So instead, he stood up to reach for her wand, he observed her as she similarly watched him. He could tell she was a little afraid but she also had her trademark quizzical look as well but Malfoy moved even more slowly back down to her to try and put her at ease and placed the wand in her hand. He never let their skin touch as he placed it in her small palm. He thought a moment and realized that he was going to have to inspect her wound. He frowned, it meant touching her and how had she got it anyway? Hermione observed the look on his face and replied wearily "Goyle kicked me".

He nodded, his face stony trying to conceal the disgust that he felt for Goyle he felt at this time, never in his life had he raised a hand to a woman, not that Granger exactly qualified as a woman, being a Muggleborn but still there were things you just don't do. He slowly reached his pale hand to her side.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. This may hurt" he apologized making Hermione eyes widen, her mouth agape at the words he had just spoke. Malfoy who noticed this replied clearly annoyed "Granger you better wipe that look off your face or I won't be gentle with you" he lowered his voice to a husky tone, on the last words, a slight smile spread across his face at the way she blushed and she gave him an annoyed look or at least she tried to. He gingerly pressed his long fingers up and down her side checking for any breakages, looking up with a worried expression every time she winced with pain after awhile when he was satisfied that he did not find any, he pointed his wand at her side and murmured "_Episkey_".

Hermione felt her side go very hot to cold and instantly the pain was gone. She was in a state of slight shock she had just seen Malfoy smile and she…she couldn't believe what she was thinking but she had thought it… she had thought he looked truly handsome and almost well… sweet when he smiled. She scolded herself for thinking it, the two words, Draco and…sweet just didn't make sense. She was definitely going mad…

He pocketed his wand and sat in front of her, observing her behaviour carefully. They both after what seemed a life time of an awkward silence, decided to stand up at the same time, though Hermione's stance was a lot shakier than Malfoy's. His eyes bore into hers, his face utterly unreadable before he said, gentler than she had ever heard him speak, soothing her.

"You didn't deserve that...I hadn't realized that she would be your…" he cut off, lowering his eyes to the floor as if he was ashamed after he seemed to compose himself, his amazing grey eyes settled on hers "I'm sorry… I never did anything to stop her…back then I was…when you were…" he closed his eyes again as if remembering caused him pain and then he spoke the words he knew no-one had ever heard but he knew she deserved them from him "I…I'm sorry, I was a coward" he whispered. Guilt riddled though his body as he looked at the shaking Hermione that stood before him. He thought he gone insane and from the look on Hermione Granger's face, she had thought so too.

Hermione stared up at him incredulously had she heard what she thought she did? Draco Malfoy was not ONLY apologising to a Mudblood like her but admitting that he had been coward. She wondered for second if it was someone else who had taken the polyjuice potion to impersonate him or perhaps a spell she was under. But when she looked into his face she saw a face, torn with guilt and hatred though she was unsure if it was all directed at her, that could only belong to Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you… Draco, really, that means a lot" she said earnestly her voice still shaking, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to stop shaking, she believed him when he said he hadn't meant for this. Malfoy stared at her in shock and for a second she wondered if he was annoyed at her using his first name again or that she was thanking him, his handsome face seemed to fight with itself before it settled back into its usual cold mask and his eyes glazed back over.

He nodded but waited a while stood in front of her, clenching his hands in and then stretching out his long elegant fingers, the muscles in his hands tensed, his face furrowed in thought, she did not know what he was waiting for.  
>"Will you be alright going back?" he asked, keeping his eyes away from hers. Hermione was so shocked this time that all she could do was nod, to which he nodded in return. He was making her nervous and her heart began its all too familiar tango in her chest before stopping altogether as he moved in closer to her capturing her with his gaze.<br>Malfoy looked at her meaningfully, now that his embarrassing display of emotion was out of the way he felt he should remind her of a little something so he lent forward and spoke in a hushed but threatening voice.

"Granger, remember that…that this little evening's events still changes nothing, I am still the enemy and in no other circumstance shall I show you any mercy again. You are filth and you are beneath me. I despise everything that you are".  
>He wasn't certain if he had meant everything he had said but he could see these words having the intended effect on her face he still hated her, he had no doubt about that but he now knew her weaknesses and he knew hers, they had a connection and that could be dangerous. He observed her face watching her soft hazel eyes hardened, her mouth tightened into a thin line across her face and then her hand without warning came across his face and slapped him.<br>He smirked and showed no sign of pain as he rubbing his thumb along his muscular jaw, glaring at her darkly he growled at her

"I'll let that one go, Granger, considering the circumstances, I'm glad we both understand each other" he spat, glaring at her intensely. Without another word, Malfoy strode out of the room, careful not to look back at Hermione who still stood there and left down the corridor. He began to reflect back, he had hoped what that slap had meant was that she had forgotten all about him saving her in a moment of weak pity and that she remembered how much she hated him. What had he been thinking? He should have just left her there as he had planned...but he felt shame ripple through him, every time he recalled the moment he swung open the door...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

Malfoy looked at the card in his palm intensely. Sparkling blue eyes and a cheeky smile that could only belong to one man looked back at him. He had gotten it, as had many others, from a packet of chocolate frogs and found he couldn't throw it away. He sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time now as stared at the shiny card in his hand. Whenever he was having trouble sorting things out, he would stare at the card, hoping that the answers would then magically appear.

Dumbledore ,despite being a typical Gryffindor, had done more for him than any other person ,except perhaps Snape, saving him from travelling done a road of no return. He was, although Malfoy would never admit, was a hero to Malfoy because of him, not only was his soul saved but his future as well. He was more of man than his father was and Malfoy suspected than he would ever be.

He sighed again and thought about the current issue that bewildered and annoyed him. He couldn't understand why many things had not occurred as he had expected. For one why hadn't he been suspended? Why hadn't Granger cursed him or gotten her own back? He wondered where her stupid friends were and why hadn't they gotten around to pointing there wands in his face and cursing him into oblivion. Despite his momentary lapse in judgement in saving her he was still convinced that she did despise him. So why no vengeance? Perhaps she was biding her time? He was sick of constantly being paranoid and whilst he had faith in his own abilities he knew how clever that little witch could be and after what he put her through…He stood up and began to pace the Slytherin common room, it had been a week now since that night and his mind was swirling with questions that needed answering and when Draco Malfoy wants something, he gets it.

Hermione was still in shock after what had occurred last week. She paced around the common room trying to assess the situation in a typically Hermione-like fashion. He had set her up and forced her to face her worst fears, had treated her like filth and caused her pain and yet…she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. He had saved her, apologised and more than that, she had seen his humanity. After her friends had got back from detention she convinced them that she had been in the library the whole time and that Malfoy had not done anything. Why did she lie? Why protect him? Draco Malfoy of all people! Between Hermione and her best friends she had always been the one to try and be understanding of Malfoy but even she had to admit, that she at one point hated him. But she couldn't say so now? No she was certain she did but somewhere uncertainty began to creep up in her mind and it made her nervous. She recalled last week. The fear she felt that had rocked her to her very bones and the vulnerability she felt when Bellatrix had loomed over her. But then there were other things she remembered such as the look of horror when Malfoy entered the room, the way his jaw clenched with anger when heard at what Goyle had done to her and more than anything how for even just a few minutes the gentle way he had helped her. Yes, all these things lurked in the back of her mind. It just posed too many contradictions and it made her head spin.

She began to wonder just when he had changed so much? After the war? During? Perhaps he had always been capable of such kindness but considering his family. Perhaps that kindness had turned to something dark and cruel. Perhaps it had been poisoned and ebbed away like so many things the Deatheaters touched. She shook her head in frustration. She wanted to understand him more and curiosity overwhelmed her. But she stopped her train of thought right there, it would be foolish to involve herself with Malfoy anymore despite the many questions she had. She hated him and he her and there was nothing that could change that. With that resolve in hand she decided it was time for a little book time to help herself unwind.

Malfoy sat in the library, undoubtedly a foreign object to the observing book worms and nerds that eyed him suspiciously. He could feel there bespectacled eyes burning a hole in his back, causing him to arch over his book (that he wasn't reading) even more, in an attempt to ignore them. He had never needed to go to the library as all the books he needed were always bought for him like everything else in his life. He clenched his teeth in frustration; he had been here more a long time now. Trust me to pick the only day where that book-addicted Granger doesn't come to the bloody library he growled in his head. He looked up again over his musty book and smirked. Finally he thought! He observed a bushy mane of dark honey ringlets bouncing its way merrily through the library and unknowingly seating itself, with its owner grinning happily, at a table in front of him. He glared at Granger's back. How did she not see him? It pissed him off even more and with a sudden movement he jumped over the desk, much to the horror of his audience and planted himself right next to Granger. Granger met his eyes with her hers wide with surprise, her mouth was agape and she seemed to be having trouble believing that this was reality. Malfoy shook his head and fixed her with one of his _looks_.

"Took you bloody long enough Granger and here I thought you lived here" he growled, noting how her eyes fixed him with a glare and a slight flush crept across her cheeks at the mention that he had been waiting for her.

"Wipe that ridiculous look off your face, Granger. I'm tired of waiting around for you and your Gryffindor gooneys to make a move! What are you planning?" he hissed, annoyed at the puzzled look she had on her face.

"There is no plan, Malfoy" she said in a calm voice narrowing her eyes a little. He scoffed.

"You don't really expect to believe that do you?" he asked raising his voice earning him a "shhhhh" from the library's inhabitants. He scowled at them before returning to Granger who had a smirk to rival his on her face. "What?" he spat.

"Well it _is_ a library you know, you have to behave yourself. I thought someone of your fine breeding would have known better" she smirked clearly enjoying teasing him. He returned her smirk with scowl "Fine! Now tell me!" he whispered shuffling unconsciously closer to her so he could hear her reply.  
>"Firstly I haven't told Harry or Ron it would only make matters worse". She whispered clearly annoyed at having to explain herself to him, watching his mouth open and close in shock.<p>

"Also, there IS nothing planned, in the end you didn't actually finish what you set out to do, you didn't do anything!" she said. At this he slammed his fist on the table and yelled "DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? Are you bloody insane"?

This outcry did not go down very well and both he and Hermione were removed from the library before Malfoy disturbed anyone else. Malfoy was pissed off beyond belief now and from the look on Hermione's face so was she. But before he could get a word in edge ways Hermione raised a hand and cut him off.

"Now you listen to me Malfoy" she said pointing a finger at him, noticing several veins popping in his forehead, clearly he was not used to this kind of treatment.  
>"I have nothing planned nor will I be planning anything. I'm not as petty as you to plan out some form revenge and besides you saved me so there isn't really any point… " she trailed off softly struggling to get those last words out and Malfoy clearly seemed to struggle with hearing those words associated with him. He swallowed and looked directly at Hermione his deep blue grey meeting with her hazel brown.<p>

"Let's get one thing clear, I am not petty, I just enjoy payback especially when its' deserved. Which is why I still don't understand you, you should punish me for what I did to you!" he growled planting both hands on her side of the wall blocking her in. She looked at him confusion in her face, he could tell she felt intimidated but she refused to show it.

"Punish you?" she asked shaking her head. "Why punish someone who doesn't deserve it? Despite everything you've done. I don't want to punish you in anyway, in a bizarre way I'm grateful that you saved me especially when you didn't have to". He looked at her intensely; she felt her face grow hot under his intense observation. He leaned closely so that his breath was on her ear and her hair tickled his cheek. "Then you are a fool, if our positions were reversed I would not hesitate because if when you hesitate that's when you regret it" he whispered through gritted teeth. He could tell her breathing had grown quicker and her eyes bore into him. With a last look at her he marched off even more frustrated than he was before.

**Please let me know what you guys think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Just went to go see the new film and it has definately inspired me! :)  
><strong>

The Great Hall was filled with laughter and food as usual, the glow of the candles floated in the air illuminating the scene in a familiar fashion, the stones of Hogwarts stood strong as if there had never been an attack on its walls and the Hall reverberated with the happy sounds of the children. Suddenly a familiar and strong voice cuts through the noise and everyone turned to the origin of the sound.

Headmistress Mcgonagoll stood at the front and raised her hand to hush the students. "It is not my wish to alarm or distress any of you however… It is a fact that must be known. Some Deatheaters have escaped from Azkaban and we must be, as ever vigilant. Voldemort…" there was a visible shudder in the room "is dead, but those who shared his vision are not. We must continue to stand firm against those who would seek to fulfil his wishes. Be reminded children that you are safe within these walls. Nonetheless we will take measures to secure our defences therefore after dinner you will return to your House common rooms and stay there until you are informed otherwise. I would like to see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in my office straight away please. That is all".

Hermione looked out towards the Slytherin table to a face she had not seen for the past few days after their last 'encounter'. She searched the crowd for his face until she finally found it. His face was pale and drawn, he looked up and their eyes met, she saw fear in his eyes and she gathered the feeling that he knew more than anyone else in the room. He was the first to break the eye contact and rose to make his way towards the Headmistresses office. Harry and Ron also stood and Hermione followed them, a grave silence between the three of them as they went to ascertain the true nature of the situation. Malfoy was already in the room and his usually cool mask was contorted in a mixture of rage and disgust. "What?" he cried in outrage.

"You heard me Mr. Malfoy, you will do as I have requested of you" she said in a voice that told him there was no room with argument. He sighed and began shaking his head wearily "I will help in any way I can…but…but I CANNOT HELP THEM!" he yelled. Harry's face flickered across between amusement and rage as he entered the room.

"What makes you think we need _YOUR_ help" he asked coolly which was immediately disturbed by Malfoy's knowing scoff as he turned to face Harry. "There are things that even you cannot do Potter..." he sneered and looked between the three before settling on Hermione, she could feel her heartbeat increase rapidly before turning to Headmistress McGonagall. "Headmistress, what's going on?"

Draco had watched the three of them wander in without a clue, they would underestimate the situation as usual and the last thing he wanted to do was to help Potter. He knew extremely well how grave this situation was and what a bloodbath it could turn into. If they believed that it was over after Voldemort they were in for a rude awakening. He was, as ever, always darkly amused by the air that Potter held; the air that he was invincible which everyone else also seemed to believe. However even the "Boy who could not be killed" could still die and even he had to admit he did not wish that. He let his gaze flick quickly over Weasley and let them rest on Hermione. He thought about all the recent encounters they had engaged in and began to feel his irritation grow. She was someone who seemed to live to perpetually confuse, irritate and intrigue him all at the same time, with everything she did and it was incredibly frustrating that his thoughts should be about her at all. As veins began to pop, McGonagall interrupted his thoughts.

"I have brought you four here because the situation is far more serious than I have led everyone to believe and I wish to keep that way, are we clear?" She only continued once everyone nodded in unison. "The Deatheaters, who have escaped, we believe, are hatching a plan to take revenge on Harry for the death of Voldemort, currently we do not know their whereabouts nor do we know when they plan to strike. You are safe here however the Order of the Phoenix has been revived and measures will be taken to ensure your safety, beginning with Mr Malfoy here". This caused Hermione, Ron and Harry to all turn and stare at Malfoy who simply rolled his eyes and began to pace the room.

"The reason I'm here, however, reluctantly, is to…" he pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out in a hiss "is to protect you three". He shifted his eyes on the three of them, flickering towards Hermione when he uttered the word 'protect'. Ron burst out laughing at this "You?" In an instance Malfoy snarled and fixed his eyes on Ron. His face became blank mask and his eyes darkened and Ron just stared back. They stood for like this for mere moments, Hermione watching for the first time in her life in utter confusion until Ron whimpered "Stop…stop that…how are you doing that?" Hermione began to move towards Ron, but saw Mcgonagoll shake her head and stopped. Ron was trembling violently one hand grasping his head. "Stop! Please!" McGonagall put an arm across Harry before he could attack Malfoy. His teeth gritted but still watching as Hermione was with a horrid compulsion. Malfoy relinquished whatever hold he had and Ron stood there panting and nodded slowly, his face in grave understanding. Malfoy seemed slightly shaken as well, his eyes reflected the sorrow on Ron's face and he looked away as if ashamed.

Hermione watched as he struggled with himself and said quietly "I ...apologise but you understand now?" Ron nodded again his eyes watering. What had happened? Hermione looked back at Malfoy a sudden realisation coming to her…he couldn't be…she thought as he began again "I am…_extremely_… practiced in the arts of Legilimency and Occlumency. You three are not, although some of you have tried and failed miserably" he flicked a pointed look and smirk to Harry, who looked away, face flushed. "This art allows me, without my wand or any words, to do many things. I could if wanted make you relive every painful moment of your life" looking pointedly at Ron, with some regret although there was still that faint hint of disgust that he still evidently held towards him "and you would be unable to stop me. Many of the Deatheaters including my Father are skilled Legilimens and _will_ use this ability. To find you, to find the ones you love, to retrieve information from them and influence your mind without you even being aware of it. Voldemort" he squeezed his eyes shut "although perhaps the most talented in this art preferred more…physical methods of information extraction and did not allow anyone to practice this ability. However I do not think it will pose a problem to the others. My task is to instruct you in this practice and ensure that your minds will be safe" he finished.

He stood in front of them same as ever. The same tall, strong build, smug look and stormy grey-blue eyes that challenged you with every look. Yet at the same time he was entirely different, powerful, a force to be reckoned with. Hermione was still reeling from the idea, he was a man that to her had at first appeared weak and spineless but within him laid a control and power that was restricted to only a handful in the wizarding world. She was the first as always to speak "How did you learn this? When did you have the time? Did...did Snape teach you?" He smiled sadly at the mention of Snape and slowly shook his head, his thumb rubbing circles in his palm as if to calm himself from his thoughts. "No, I've been able to do it since I was young. I was taught by my mother and my aunt Bellatrix…she was very ….thorough" he said keeping the cold edge in his voice and his face down, but the muscle in his jaw twitched as he gritted his teeth. A knowing silence and understanding wordlessly filled the room. New questions began to surge in Hermione's mind as they had been for the past few days. Is that what he meant by punishment? Was that what he meant by if you hesitate that's when they make you regret it? His words still clear in his mind like he had just said them. She shivered as she remembered the cruelty she had suffered at the hands of Bellatrix; she couldn't understand why she had always believed Malfoy must have been safe from the Death eaters just because he was one. If Ron was anything to go by Malfoy must have suffered, more than she could fathom. A new found respect and understanding began to flow through her mind not only for his magical capability but also his strength of character, a thing she had never considered before.

Hermione fixed her eyes on Malfoy and saw whilst he tried to hide it, a mixture of pride, uncertainty and disgust was on his face. He returned her look and settled his face back, stubborn as ever she thought. "So…when do we start the lessons, Malfoy?" she asked him with a slight smile on her lips which Draco returned unintentionally "That's Professor Malfoy to you, Granger. Headmistress, do I get to dish detentions for any insubordination or any boundless stupidity?" Malfoy asked his lips quirked at the corners. "No, you will teach them Mr. Malfoy but I'm afraid such privileges are only given to Hogwarts staff. Although I'm sure that these three are aware of what you are doing for them and will treat you with the due respect" she said smiling slightly and looked meaningfully at each of them.

Harry seemed to debate with himself for a second and stood forward and stretched his hand towards Malfoy. "I understand you don't want to do this and neither do we really… but I appreciate what you are doing and what it will mean. We'll do our best…" he said with as much conviction he could muster in his voice. Malfoy looked at him head tilted to the side in contemplation. His face pulled into the bemused smirk that he often wore towards the three of them and finally drew his hand out of his folded arms and shook Harry's hand, clearly enjoying the moment. Ron stood there mouth agape and only desisted in looking like he was trying to catch flies with his mouth when McGonagall poked him in the rib sharply and Ron stuttered out "You're bloody mental if you think I'm shaking his hand". But quickly quieted as McGonagall glared at him sternly and he nodded once towards Malfoy who pulled his best bored face "Believe me Weasley the feeling is mutual." Malfoy sneered.

Hermione could not deny the sense of anticipation she felt at learning such a complicated art but also the opportunity to learn more about Draco. Malfoy seemed to the sense her excitement "Honestly Granger, I don't think I've seen anyone get excited about the prospect of _extra_ lessons which if I may remind you involves me _probing your mind_?" but she merely grinned "I know, isn't exciting?". Malfoy rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to grin back at her and settled for a small chuckle and shake of his head as he looked at her. It sent shivers down Hermione's spine; it was so different from the menacing chuckle he often did when he was taunting them. "You really are a Know-it-all Granger" he said with no trace of menace in his voice and smile playing his lips.

However Draco looked worried as Hermione's began to look upset, he hadn't meant to upset her... "Professor...does this mean my parents will have to be sent away and have their memories wiped again?" she asked quietly her voice barely above a whisper, Harry's and Ron's eyes looked sadly towards her. "I'm afraid so yes, Miss Granger…and Mr Weasley your family will under the protection of the Order and will be staying there until this situation has been resolved" she rested a hand on each of their shoulders in apology and ushered them out of her office.

Draco followed them out his eyes fixed on Hermione understanding every feeling she was going through, the uncertainty of whether they would be killed or worse tortured. That the feeling that the nightmare will never end. He felt his chest stab with pain as he recalled the fear he felt when he realised that if he did not carry out Voldemort orders his parents would be tortured and killed. It pained him to think that anyone else went though that kind of agony, especially Hermione. He knew there was no point now in keeping up the pretence of enemies. They certainly were not friends but something like allies, something they should have been a long time ago... He spoke, swallowing slightly not trusting voice "Hermione…" causing all the three of them to stop and turn around to make sure they had heard him correctly. He looked into Hermione's chocolate eyes that now swam with tears, he hated it, and there was so much vulnerability, so much anguish. He stepped forward and spoke again "I will teach you to the best of my ability. I _will_ make sure that even if you're captured" he shuddered slightly at the thought "they will never be able to find your parents. You have my word. And I have no doubt that, as with everything you set your mind to, you will be able to master Legilimency" he said with certainty and hoped he had alleviated even the smallest bit of the pain she was in. He stood there feeling incredibly uncomfortable he really didn't do caring…or well…emotional well.

Hermione was smiled slightly and felt some of her stress and worry slip away with his words. She could see the determination and understanding in his eyes and it calmed her. She realised that despite everything between them she trusted his words and she felt an unearthly gratitude towards him for his kindness not unlike the first time he had saved her. She stepped forward, watching Draco's face appear to be relieved and confused at the same time and silently slipped her arms around his shoulders, push herself up onto her toes and squeezed him tightly. She could feel become tense under her hug. He clearly wasn't used to physical contact especially from her, someone he considered lower than himself and for a second she feared he would push her off in disgust. But ever so slowly he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her waist and returned her hug. She sighed and brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered, her voice wavering as she tried to hold back her tears "Thank you, Draco". She said for the second time in her life and he shivered, nodding slightly and wrapped his arms more tightly around her, her feet barely touching the ground. She left her face rest in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply he smelled like the sea, fresh and strong.

Draco was as confused as he knew his and Hermione's onlookers were. Harry and Ron stood frozen faces frozen in a hideous morph of confusion and disgust, like they had walked onto the scene of a horrific accident. Harry's eyes were wider than Professor Trelawney's and Ron was doing his favourite impersonation of a fly catcher. But he found he could ignore them, he felt calmer, feeling all those dark memories being washed away and leaving him in peace. He breathed steadily enjoying the warmth and that sweet scent of vanilla she often smelled of, feeling the muscles of his back relax. He let his face nuzzle, as hers was, into the hair at her neck, his nose brushing slightly against her soft skin. Her grip tightened and he thought he heard the smallest intake of air come from her mouth, sending a warm heat travelling through him. He realised that they had been hugging now for much longer than was appropriate and considering the way their faces were buried into each other's neck in a much more intimate position than people usually hug. He lifted his head and cleared his throat loudly, startling Hermione and they both relinquished their hold of each other.

They stood in front of each other awkwardly before Malfoy nodded to her, keeping his face steady despite the heat he felt in his cheeks before turning on his heel and strode away as swiftly as his legs could carry him. Him! Hugging a…a…he growled to himself in his head, he couldn't call even her that word, it seemed cruel now. He kept walking until he found an empty corridor and let his back hit the wall and leaned his head back against the cool stone, eyes closed, breathing deeply through his nose. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't liked it, she felt as though she fit there in his arms and she smelled so…He shook his head in frustration, one kind moment and a hug would not resolve everything all the bad memories between them. That was that, he decided. He would help them and nothing more and let his feet carry him back to his common room, his mind now holding even more confused and irritated thoughts about Hermione Granger than he wished were there.


End file.
